


[PODFIC] Letter of Marque

by Kitsune_Heart



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart
Summary: She doesn't want to throw the book at you, she wants to fuck you with it. Marquise Spinneret Mindfang is more than capable of handling a young legislacerator's black crush.Podfic of"Letter of Marque"bysunspeared





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Letter of Marque](https://archiveofourown.org/works/308611) by [sunspeared](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunspeared/pseuds/sunspeared). 



**Links:**[Mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xqqaeu079dcgfzp/Letter%20Of%20Marque%2C%20read%20by%20Kitsuneheart.mp3?dl=0); [Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/letter-of-marque)

 

**Title:** [Letter of Marque](http://archiveofourown.org/works/308611)

**Author:** [sunspeared](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sunspeared/pseuds/sunspeared)

**Reader:** [Kitsune Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

**Fandom:** Homestuck

**Pairings:** Spinneret Mindfang/Redglare

**Rating:** Teen and Up

**Length:** 00:08:22

 

**Summary:** She doesn't want to throw the book at you, she wants to fuck you with it. Marquise Spinneret Mindfang is more than capable of handling a young legislacerator's black crush.

 

All of Kitsune Heart's podfics are cross-posted at [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/tag/reader:kitsune+heart), [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart), and [Tumblr](http://kitsuneheart.tumblr.com/tagged/my+podfic).


End file.
